candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1389
| candies = 5 | spaces = 69 }} }} Difficulty *Like level 1334, magic mixers are extremely aggressive in this level and will spawn chocolate at a much higher speed than the chocolate spawner. Additionally, they will still spawn chocolate even if you broke one in your last move. *The target score is relatively easy to reach, but it is very difficult to last through all of the moves provided due to the magic mixers aggressively spawning chocolate and threatening a loss from no more possible switches, unless the chocolate is cleared quickly enough. **On recent HTML5 version, this level is rated very easy, if it's your first successful attempt in this level. Once you reach the target score, Sugar Crush is automatically activated. This doesn't apply on succeeding replays though. *The player is required to earn at least 140 points per move.2,000 points / 16 moves = 125 points per move Stars Strategy *Chocolate will start to appear at 13 moves left. After that, chocolate will appear every three moves. *Try to clear as much chocolate as possible to stay alive. *Ideally, destroy at least one magic mixer; it is much easier to survive if the number of spawners is reduced, even by one. *Before the chocolate starts to appear, try to set up the board so that you are ready to destroy the coming chocolate. *Ignore the blockers for the first few moves. This is the chance of getting as many points as possible. Rack up and activate special candies as fast as possible. All blockers will soon become replaced by chocolate in that first swathe of spawning - for a brief interlude when it is just the blockers turned to chocolate, the board gets a bit easier for a few moves - you need to do maximum damage during those few moves in order to stand a chance. *Luck is heavily involved on this level - sometimes you cannot follow this good advice because your set up will not let you - but eventually you will get a board that is good enough and you will then succeed. *Once you do succeed, move on quickly and hope not to have nightmares for weeks about this level. Trivia *This is the first moves level with magic mixers. *Prior to 8 March 2018, this was the first moves level since level 1019, a gap of 370 levels. *The layout of the blockers looks like level 201. *The target score requirements are comparable to the five tutorial moves levels. This is the only non-tutorial level to have such a low score requirement. Glitch *This level contains a glitch. Even though you reached the target score, if you finish and you have no more possible switches, you will still fail the level. **This does not happen on some HTML5 versions on smartphones. If the move count is at 0, you have enough score, and you have no more possible switches, shuffle will not occur and you will win. Notes Elements Info | magic mixer interval = 3 | magic mixer amount = 6 }} Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1389 Reality icon.png|Level icon